Computers have become ubiquitous in a variety of applications, from supercomputers to smart phones. One reason for the growth of computers and computing resources is Moore's law, which provides that transistor density grows exponentially. However, as the number of transistors on a chip grows, so does the energy dissipated on that chip.
Computer processors employ voltage sources to provide power for operation of components of the computer processor. In some computer processors, one or more of the voltage sources may be embodied as a voltage regulator, which may be fully integrated on the processor. Such a voltage regulator supplies a large amount of power to operate the numerous transistors and devices on the processor. Many such voltage regulators contain an integrated inductor, through which high current may pass during operation. The presence of such high current can cause local heating at the inductor, and possibly overheating of the inductor resulting in failure of the voltage regulator or poor performance.